Me Too
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Shawn and Danny's little sister has a secret. And why is she fidgeting a lot?
1. Chapter 1

By Lauren Sikorski

Disclaimers: I don't own the 4400.

Author's note: This is my first 4400 fanfic. It's AU, of course.

Chapter 1: My Secret

"Shawn, Danny, Kyle, I felt I needed to tell you something" I said. My name's Alyssa Farrell. My oldest brother, Shawn was one of the 4400. What everyone else didn't know was that NTAC, that's where my Uncle Tommy works, counted wrong. There were really 4399 people not counting me. The reason that they didn't count me is that I escaped before they could see me. I was taken two months prior to our return. I was taken when I was in my dorm room. You might think that it's weird that my brothers went (or go in Danny's case) to public school and I go to private school. I had always wanted to go to private school and started saving my allowance, which took a long time. I also had the help of my aunt who is now divorced from Uncle Tommy.

"What's wrong Alyssa" Danny asked. I sighed and started to pace the room.

"NTAC counted the returnees wrong" I said. Shawn looked at me confused.

"What do you mean" he asked.

"There were really 4399 people standing there on Highland Beach" I said. They looked at me.

"How do you even know all this information" Kyle asked bewildered.

"I was the 4400th person" I told them.

"No you weren't. You were with us since the 4400 came back" Danny said. I shook my head and stared down at the floor.

"That was my science project. If you recall, very few people knew how to make that kind of thing. I was one of them who did" I explained. I had always been interested in science and I was definitely showing my talent in school.

"Didn't **someone** know you were missing" Shawn asked.

"No because I just finished testing it out and was about to put it away when I was abducted" I said.

"Then what abilities do you have" Danny asked disbelievingly. Typical Danny. It had been five months since the fateful night on Highland Beach.

"I'm what they called the 'special' one" I advised them "I've got more than one ability. I even got to work on Shawn". That really confused them.

"What do you mean you worked on Shawn" Danny asked.

"The person or alien was inside my body. If I was there in enough time to get you, you would have a normal life with Danny and Kyle. You would be a normal person" I said. Oops! I let too much information slip out. If you're wondering about the part where I said that if I was there in enough time to get you part and the rest of my words, what I meant was that day when Shawn was taken.

"Don't say that. I would've had my baby sister taken away from me and I love you" Shawn said. He hugged me. That was done. Now I had to tell Uncle Tommy.

* * *

**TBC………………………………………………………………...**

* * *

Will Alyssa get the courage to tell Tom? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. Truth be Told

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own.

Chapter 2: Truth be Told

I could here Uncle Tommy's boss from the hallway.

"Tom, Diana. There's a young girl who has more information on the 4400. I'd like you to talk to her" the man said.

"How old is she" Uncle Tommy asked.

"15 years old" the man said. He came and got me. I walked into the room shyly. Uncle Tommy gaped at me.

"Alyssa" he said dumbfounded.

"You know who this is Tom" the man questioned. Uncle Tommy looked up at him.

"Yeah, she's my niece" he said. The man sighed and bid me farewell.

"Who's this" I asked indicating to the woman sitting across from Uncle Tommy.

"This is Diana" he said as we shook hands "How do you know more than us".

"This not easy to say, but I think you guys counted wrong" I said.

"What do you mean" Diana asked.

"When I left, there were only 4399 people. I would have been the 4400th person" I told them.

"Alyssa, that's impossible! You don't even have any powers" Uncle Tommy said.

"O contrary" I said. I concentrated on lifting Uncle Tommy's open notebook and made it rise about five or six feet off the desk. Uncle Tommy stared open mouth.

"Does your mom know" he asked. I shook my head. Just then, my psychic powers acted up.

"Shawn, Danny, and Kyle know. Oh and talking about Kyle, he's here for some reason" I told Uncle Tommy. Kyle came in right on cue.

"Hey dad. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Shawn's house because I didn't want to worry you" he said.

"Alright. Look, could wait a couple of minutes, your cousin will need a ride home" Uncle Tommy told Kyle. I told him and Diana all the information I knew and then I was taken home in Kyle's car.

"So, you told him what you told us" Kyle asked.

"Yup" I said as I mentally lifted a bag of opened potato chips and began to munch on some.

"Hey! You have to share those" Kyle said reaching in and grabbing a couple. We pulled into my driveway and I darted out before Kyle had a chance to stop the car. He chased me into the house and I bumped into my oh so fun brother whose name is Danny. It was a good day or was it?

Well, that's it for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update this soon, I think.


End file.
